


You're not doing it right

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Pansy shows Millicent how it's done





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- restrained  
**Ficathon:** [Fem!February](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/58449.html)  
**Prompt:** Pansy/Any, _if she's not screaming, you're not doing it right._ for [](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- naked

 

 

Soft moans fill the air as Pansy watches Millicent fingerfucking Lavender. The Gryffindor is restrained on a sex swing, bound, gagged and not able to move a muscle.

Pansy caresses her own pussy, but after a moment she’s getting frustrated by the sight.

“No, Millicent, no no no,” she says annoyed and gets up from the armchair, walks over to the other two girls.

Millicent looks up, but doesn’t halt in her movement to push two fingers into Lavender’s little hole.

“Listen, you’re way too soft. If she’s not screaming, you’re not doing it right.”

She slaps Millicent’s hand and away and then wets her own fingers, makes them slick with her saliva.

“Watch and learn,” she grins and inserts three fingers, hears how Lavender gasps at the penetration.

Pansy doesn’t wait another second and starts to move her hand fast and hard, making the blonde quiver and finally scream out; if with pleasure or pain does not matter.

“See, that’s how it’s done,” the Slytherin says and steadies the other girl by gripping her hip, inserts another finger earning a high pitched cry as Lavender’s lovejuices drip onto the floor, wetting it more and more.

After a few more moments of trembling and whimpering, Pansy leaves Lavender with a gaping hole.

“Now your turn,” the brunette says to grinning Millicent before turning around and walking back to her chair to enjoy the upcoming show.

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
